


Three More Days

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :c, F/M, sad Mercy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Genji is on a mission and Angela has to deal with their separation.





	

The whole crew was watching a movie together. Everyone was cuddling. Everyone except for her.

“Angela, are you okay, love?’‘ 

Said a time-jumping brit. Mercy looked in her direction to find her hugging an american vigilante. They were cute together, everyone thought so, but seeing them like this made her very dismal.

’'I’m fine, Lena. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Hey, just because you’re a doctor it doesn’t mean you’re the only one person here who should care about everyone’s wellbeing!”

“I guess you’re right, but please, there’s no need to be concerned.”

Just when she thought they are done and they won’t disturb the film again, an upbeat korean gamer girl spoke up.

“We know you miss him, there’s no need to hide it, you know?”

“It’s easy for you to say, Lucio is with you nearly all the time.”

“Not always, you know how gloomy I am when he’s in a concert tour, right?”

“Mhm, It’s the only time when you’re so quiet.”

The whole group laughed at the comment, everyone knew how true this statement is, even Hana herself, however she still puffed her cheeks. She didn’t know how much her brazilian boyfriend loves when she does it.

Time has passed and no one brought up the topic of Angela and Genji again and she was glad they didn’t do it. It wasn’t the first time he was away, but every farewall was even more painful than the last one.

 She was just going to bed when she saw a call incoming from her loved one. Of course, she answered it without hesitaion, every second of seeing him and hearing his voice felt like heaven to her.

“Hello dear, how is the mission going?”

“Pretty good, I should return soon.”

“How long will I have to wait to see you, then?”

“Angela, look - I know it’s painful to be separated, but you have to be strong, okay?”

“All right… it’s just feels weird to sit in my lab without you interrupting my work, to read a book without sitting in your lap, to sleep without you being here with me… But I’ll hold on, for you.”

She smiled, a sight so pure, it melted his heart, but oh, how he loved it.

“There’s my beautiful angel. Just three more days, I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, be careful out there.”

They hung up and she thought about reuniting with him soon, she slept calmly that night.

_Just three more days._

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
